insaniquarium2fandomcom-20200215-history
Corrupted Tat T. Tatian
"I'M KAIL OR MAYBE E.N.T.I.T.Y'S SERVANT, NO LONGER THE TCD GENERAL!!! *evil laugh*" -Corrupted Tat T. Tatian the last enemy of Corrupted Tatians, tat is already corrupted... HP: 8,000 (10,000 for second form, 40,000 for third form, 60,000 for fourth form, 910,011 for fifth form, 900,100,011,000,000 for last form) Damage: 100 (150 for second form, 275 for third form, 300 for fourth form, 500 for fifth form, 910,011 for last form) Speed: n/a Attacks RAAAH: engulfed with rage, insta-kills all 10 towers, later, 3x damage for 20 seconds gorgles-rasparagas: bad word, right? shouts in an extremely low pitch of gorgles-rasparagas, gains an auracryst with the health of a 0/0 Shaitan for my minions...: summons 10 Corrupted Tatians then deal 10 HP to 10 of your towers, later suicides, dealing 100 HP DCT: summons Corrupted Temporary T. Tatian with 200 HP to aid, does this every 500 HP lost Second Form uses is 1000% rage... stats increased... Attacks same as his 1st form but +20 HP, new attacks: Obsidianos: using both lava and water, makes a meteor out of Obsidian, the size of a Sun God, dealing 50 HP Krononicolos Recovoros: steals your tower's HP by 50%, absorbs it, getting back the said HP Third Form uses his 2000% rage... Attacks Meteor Shower: sends out 20 meteors, size of a BFB, dealing 20 HP to your towers Tetonos Gios Sporos Gigos: revives some dead corrupted tatians... with 50% more hp E-N-T-I-T-Y: summons entity, as a shield Fourth Form uses his 6,666% rage... attack speed increased........... Attacks Claw - deals 20 HP and a Bleed effect, 5 hp for 10 seconds Bite - bites living towers (monkeys, tatians, anythig that is alive, except buildings), 50 HP Alpha Anger - when he loses 25% of his hp, he roars to the sky (the screen) and a shockwave stunning all towers (except large buildings like TOTMG, Contra and anything else larger than a Sun God) and increasing its speed and attack speed, up to 4 times only Fifth Form He gotten so much rage, he went Shaitan rage! Attacks Lava ball - summons a lava ball about as large as the TOTMG, then throws at the tower with the most kills, dealing 50 HP and a burning effect that lasts 10 seconds and dealing 10 damage, splash damage Fire ball - summons a fire ball as large as the TOTMG hen throws at the weakest tower, 20 Damage and burning effect that lasts 60 seconds, dealing 1 HP Ice ball - summons an Ice ball as large as a Sun God and throws at the nearest tower, freezing it, no damage Water ball - makes the tower wet and slows attack speed by 5% RAAAAAHHH - same as Alpha Anger but deals more damage than normal by 20 damage, occurs every 10% hp lost IXXXI form or Last Form "You've gotten this far enough of your adventures, i will send my strongest form, IXXXI......" -Corrupted tat t. tatian Okay, this is a though nut to crack, harder to kill than the Mega John...... well... your gonna need strong towers that deal 500,000+ damage, though (TIP: spamming Contras will help due to bosses award 500,000,000 cash, including their phase form) Attacks --all of his phase forms are his attacks, but with an extra 1,000+ damage-- Trivia *even if you hack to defeat tat, the damage is still the same *Alpha Anger refers to the Alpha Ravager's roar (he's from dungeon hunter 4) *the description has the Mega John, it is known to have John chapter in the next update of CBTD *he has the highest hp if you use his last form, far stronger than E.N.T.I.T.Y. *just like his dream, he wants to be E.N.T.I.T.Y's slave but due to entity died, he corrupted himself by using his last form